El brezo en los páramos
by mutemuia
Summary: Un regreso inesperado, secretos y verdades que salen a la luz… No puedes esperar que tu hogar sea el mismo que cuando lo abandonaste [Regencia / Highlander(?) AU].
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Nakamura sensei es la mente malvada creadora de _Skip Beat_ y sus maravillosos personajes. Pero este fic es mío.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Este fic lleva más de un año dándome vueltas por la cabeza. Será breve, cuatro o cinco capítulos, pero yo ya no prometo nada XD_

 _Inspirada muy vagamente en las estupendas_ Poldark _y_ Outlander _, que tampoco me pertenecen. Se mantienen los nombres originales, a pesar de todo._

* * *

 **EL BREZO EN LOS PÁRAMOS**

Se subió el embozo de la capa, hasta taparse la nariz, para protegerse de las cuchillas del viento frío. En las tierras altas aún era invierno y la primavera tardaría unas semanas más en llegar al norte.

Le dio una palmada vigorosa a su caballo para animarlo a seguir adelante, lo que le valió un relincho de protesta, pero a pesar de ello, el animal avivó el paso. Pronto anochecería y no quería que la noche los atrapara al descubierto en el páramo.

Mientras cabalgaba, los ollares de su montura creando nubecillas de vaho, se dejó llenar por el intenso olor a salvia y brezal, mezclados con su propia respiración a través de las prendas. Confiando en su caballo, su vista se apartaba del camino perdiéndose en el mar de púrpura que se extendía ante él, resistiéndose al invierno, meciéndose en olas de colores que el viento azotaba sin piedad, porque el brezo, como los Hizuri, resistía siempre el invierno más frío.

Si le preguntaran —y Ren lo hará— por qué regresa ahora, no sabrá qué decir. Quizás sean los años lejos de casa, o puede que la nostalgia, pero lo más probable es que sea _su_ recuerdo… Una punzada de remordimiento, ya conocida pero no aceptada, le atravesó el pecho. Nunca debió irse así.

Era joven y estúpido, sí.

Fue una noche, muy parecida a tantas otras, al salir de la taberna. Unas risas de borrachos, unas bromas que fueron a más, y el acero de las navajas brilló en la noche. Porque él jamás rehuía un desafío.

Rick murió y él huyó.

No supo manejar la culpa ni los gritos de su novia. No pudo con los llantos de la madre de Rick, mientras la tierra lo cubría para siempre, ni con las miradas preñadas de odio de la muchacha que nunca llegó a ser su viuda. Hasta eso le negó…

Abandonó su hogar, su casa, todo lo que amaba, renunció a todas las obligaciones de su nombre, huyendo hacia adelante, dejando atrás a sus padres, a Ren, y a _ella_ …

De eso hace ya siete años.

Luego vino la epidemia de tifus que diezmó el norte y ya no pudo volver. Cuando la noticia de la muerte de sus padres le alcanzó, se emborrachó hasta perder el sentido. A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, con el sol ya alto, huyó más al sur, bien lejos, donde no pudiera llegarle el recuerdo de la última sonrisa que su madre le dedicó ni el último paseo a caballo que dio con su padre por los campos de trigo. Huyó de nuevo, porque ellos ya no estaban, no volverían… Tampoco él.

Pero sin embargo, aquí estaba.

Desde la colina, ve alzarse los viejos muros de la casa señorial en la que se crió. Muros de piedra gris, de cortes toscos pero eficaces, que ofrecían refugio a sus gentes en tiempos de necesidad. El humo de varias chimeneas dibujaba columnas en el cielo bajo la menguante luz del atardecer y pequeñas hormiguitas laboriosas entraban y salían del recinto. Azuzó una vez más a su noble bestia y se lanzó al camino, conteniendo una inquietud que le brotaba en el pecho. ¿Cómo le recibiría su hermano? Después de tanto tiempo, ¿qué iba a decirle? Con el corazón a la carrera, refrenó el trote de su caballo cuando quedó frente a las puertas de la mansión. Alzó la vista a las murallas y cabeceó un saludo a los guardias apostados allí. Y entró por fin en el patio de su infancia.

Le asaltaron los familiares sonidos de la fragua del herrero, golpeando y moldeando el metal, el crujido de las carretas, los mozos trasladando heno a los establos, las gallinas paseándose sin miedo por entre los cascos de su caballo, las gentes que pasaban a su lado atendiendo a sus labores, casi sin dedicarle una mirada… Las voces, el bullicio… Todo olía a vida, a fuego, a calor. Olía a hogar.

Le abrió la puerta principal una doncella que no conocía y que le hizo pasar a un pequeño vestíbulo. Sabía que después de la epidemia la casa estaría llena de gente nueva y que varios de los rostros de su infancia se habrían ido para siempre. ¿Y _ella_? ¿Qué habrá sido de _ella_?

Una discreta tosecilla le sacó de su abstracción y giró el rostro para encontrarse con el viejo mayordomo, Sawara, que le recibió con el semblante adusto, porque los extraños siempre le provocan recelo y desconfianza. Así que se bajó el embozo y se quitó el sombrero, mostrándole el rostro, mostrándole sus ojos verdes y el cabello rubio.

—¡Joven Kuon! —exclamó Sawara con la voz llena de alegría. El hombre extendió los brazos, pero pareció arrepentirse en el último momento de su inapropiada conducta. Kuon tan solo sonrió y le abrió los brazos. Sawara esta vez no dudó y abrazó al joven Hizuri. Su voz vacilaba un poco, quebrada por la emoción del reencuentro, cuando, carraspeando y aclarándose la garganta para recomponerse un tanto, añadió—. Joven Kuon, no sabíamos que venía. ¿Lo sabe el señor?

—No, Sawara, pero quisiera ver a mi hermano.

—El amo Ren está en el prado norte —le dijo—. Le recibirá la señora.

Le hizo pasar al salón principal y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La mujer le daba la espalda, la esposa de su hermano, la nueva señora Hizuri —no debía olvidarlo—, y alimentaba el fuego del hogar, una chimenea enorme que proporcionaba luz y calor en las largas noches de invierno. Había dos grandes butacas dispuestas a cada lado, sobre una gruesa alfombra trenzada, y una labor de costura yacía abandonada en el suelo, mientras la señora avivaba las brasas. Él cerró los ojos un momento y se permitió recordar la estancia tal como era cuando sus padres vivían. Los bailes, llenos de risas felices, las historias contadas al calor de la lumbre, el rostro serio de su hermano, el brillo emocionado en los ojos de _ella_ …

—Señora… —dice él, para llamar su atención con cortesía.

Pero la mujer se envara al oír su voz. La mano que sujeta el atizador se aprieta hasta dejarle los nudillos blancos. Ella cierra los ojos —él no puede verlo— y se alza del hogar, lentamente, buscando el apoyo de la piedra para ponerse en pie. Muy despacio, coloca el atizador en su sitio y luego suspira. Se limpia con cuidado las manos de negro hollín en el delantal que lleva a la cintura y solo entonces se voltea para hacer frente a su visitante.

Y el nombre que por siete años Kuon no se había atrevido siquiera a susurrar sale de sus labios:

—Kyoko…

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _¡Hala, ahí lo dejo! Espero que les guste :)_

 _Las actualizaciones serán cuando el trabajo y la vida me lo permitan, pero en teoría deberían ser semanales o cada dos semanas como mucho._


	2. Chapter 2

Si bien el hecho de nacer gemelos no era desconocido en la comarca (cada dos o tres generaciones se daba el caso), los gemelos Hizuri siempre habían llamado la atención. Noche y día, los llamaban. No solo en el aspecto físico, también sus personalidades probaron ser opuestas. Eran hijos de su padre, sin duda, dos pequeños Kuu en miniatura, aunque sus facciones se veían más suavizadas, por la influencia materna y las redondeces infantiles.

Además, nacieron una noche de tormenta, de las últimas del invierno, en las que el viento azota con más fuerza, negándose a morir a manos de la primavera. Las horas transcurrían lentas, con los gritos de su madre coreados por los truenos. Vino primero Ren, oscuros los ojos y el cabello, y serio el semblante, como el padre de su padre. Seis minutos después, una desfallecida Julienna alumbró a Kuon, y el sol de la mañana vino con él, reflejándose en sus ojos verdes y de dorada pelusa como el amanecer que le dio la bienvenida.

Lo que era más raro y bastante infrecuente, era que los tres sobrevivieran... Los bebés escaparon de la alta mortalidad infantil de aquellos tiempos y la madre vivió para ver crecer a sus hijos...

A sus juegos pronto se incorporó una niña, un añito menor, que se convirtió en su princesita de ojos dorados y sonrisa alegre. Por ella, se convertían en gentiles caballeros andantes, audaces capitanes que desafiaban al enemigo, nobles príncipes que enfrentaban mil dragones para rescatarla. La pequeña Kyoko, hija del ama de llaves de la familia Hizuri, la señora Mogami, creció entre risas y aventuras. Los hermanos le enseñaron a nadar en el arroyo, cómo trepar por un árbol sin partirse la crisma (eso Kuon lo aprendió por las malas), cómo robarle la miel a las laboriosas abejas sin que te atacaran… De Ren aprendió a distinguir las bayas venenosas de las comestibles y con Kuon aprendió que las truchas preferían un cebo vivo.

La amaban. Y Kyoko los adoraba a ellos.

Y la pequeña dama y los jóvenes señores crecieron. Y ese cariño de la infancia se tornó inevitablemente en amor de juventud.

Hasta que poco después de cumplir los dieciséis años, Rick murió y Kuon se fue…

* * *

—¿Por qué has vuelto? —preguntó Kyoko, ocultando el temblor de sus manos bajo el delantal.

—¿Te casaste con Ren? —preguntó a su vez Kuon, ignorando su pregunta. Kyoko exhaló, dejando salir un suspiro hondo, preñado de hastiado cansancio.

—¿Qué quieres, Kuon? —Y esta vez lo encaró, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿No puede un hombre regresar a su hogar?

—El hogar que abandonaste ya no existe.

* * *

Ren volvía del prado norte, de examinar si el terreno ya podía usarse para sacar a las ovejas de sus rediles invernales, cuando Sawara le informó de la 'visita'. El aliento se le fue de la garganta.

Las pesadas puertas del salón se yerguen ahora frente a él. Tras ellas, su hermano, su otro yo. Sí, Sawara le ha dicho que ha vuelto, después de tanto tiempo… Ha vuelto… ¿Pero a qué? ¿A llevarse a Kyoko? ¿A robarle la vida que se ha construido junto a ella?

¿Se los llevaría consigo?

¿Iba a robárselo todo?

Ren apoya las manos en la vieja tabla y cierra los ojos. Inhala buscando las fuerzas para enfrentarse a su hermano, luchando por someter el miedo que le retuerce las entrañas y el sudor frío que perla su frente. Respira…

No puede robarle su vida. No puede… No se lo permitirá…

Y abre la puerta.

* * *

—Traté tanto de olvidarte… —le escuchó decir. Las dos figuras se alzaban frente al hogar, dibujando siluetas negras a contraluz—. No sabes cuánto lo intenté…

—Yo siempre estuve aquí… —respondió ella—. Tú fuiste quien se marchó…

—¿Pero tenías que casarte con él? Precisamente con mi hermano —dijo la palabra con rabia.

—No lo entiendes… —le dijo ella, llevándose la mano al pecho—. Él me salvó… Me salvó de mí misma y de la vergüenza…

—¿Pero de qué habl…? —En ese momento Ren le interrumpió.

—Kuon…

Las dos figuras miraron hacia la puerta y Ren sintió el mudo pánico de Kyoko. Cerró las puertas tras de sí y se acercó lentamente, reduciendo la interminable distancia que lo separaba de su gemelo, y se situó a la izquierda de su esposa. Entonces alzó el rostro y lo miró.

Espejos de luz y oscuridad, frente a frente…

* * *

Y vuelan los reproches, las lenguas afiladas y los viejos rencores. Vuelan las heridas del abandono y del desprecio de los afectos entregados.

—Te marchaste, Kuon —le replicó Ren—. Me dejaste solo… Y la abandonaste…

—Estabas tú para encargarte de todo, Ren —le dijo su hermano, quitándole importancia.

—Sí, claro… —le respondió con amargura—. Estaba yo…

—Claro, el siempre confiable Ren, siempre perfecto… —el sarcasmo tiñe sus palabras.

—Abandonaste a Kyoko…

—Por lo visto, también te has encargado de eso —le respondió, y sonó como un latigazo.

—¡La rompiste, Kuon! —exclamó Ren. Kyoko, a su lado, se retuerce las manos con la mirada baja—. La quebraste en mil pedazos… Casi no sobrevive a la vida sin ti…

—¿Pero de qué hablas? —pregunta, el ceño fruncido sin comprender del todo.

—Me dejaste solo mientras todo nuestro mundo se caía a pedazos…

—Tenía que irme, Ren… —se excusó Kuon.

—¡Sin decirnos nada! —protestó Ren—. Sin pedir ayuda, sin hablar con nosotros… Huiste sin mirar atrás… —Ren vació los pulmones, tratando en vano de calmarse—. No sabes cuántas tumbas cavé en aquellos días. Padre, madre… —Kuon tuvo la decencia de bajar el rostro apesadumbrado—. La señora Mogami, la vieja Tata… Media aldea murió de la plaga y la otra mitad apenas se tenía en pie…

—Yo… Yo no podía… —Pero Ren lo ignora y continúa hablando, dejando salir parte del resentimiento contenido durante tantos años.

—No teníamos brazos sanos para la siembra, Kuon. Tuvimos que hacer frente al caos que dejó la plaga. Tuvimos que enterrar a nuestros muertos y enfrentar el miedo al hambre y la tristeza por los que ya no estaban.

—Quise venir, de veras… —le dijo, defendiéndose.

—Pero no lo hiciste. No lo hiciste… —le reprochó, adelantando el torso, como el que está dispuesto a enzarzarse en una disputa—. Así que solo quedaba yo… Y me tocó a mí levantar de nuevo esta casa, darles de comer y volver a ponerlos en pie —exhala un suspiro triste—. Y mientras, Kyoko moría de pena sin ti…

—Pensé en ti mil veces, Kyoko… —Ella da un paso atrás para alejarse y Ren da uno al frente, protegiéndola.

—No volviste siquiera para el funeral, Kuon…

Pero cualquiera que hubiera sido su réplica, la de Kuon, quedó interrumpida por la irrupción en el salón de un niño corriendo, seguido de tres perros enormes, lebreles escoceses, en alegre algarabía.

—¡Madre! ¡Padre! —exclamó el pequeño, que fue a estrellarse contra el regazo de Kyoko. Ella le pasó una mano cariñosa por el rubio pelo revuelto. Cuando se voltea, advierte que no están solos y endereza la espalda observando al extraño que no es extraño en absoluto. Los perros lo rodean, lo examinan, lo olisquean y deciden que no es una amenaza volviendo junto al niño.

—Es tu tío Kuon —le dice su madre. El chiquillo asiente con la cabeza, pues a la misma conclusión había llegado él con sus pocos años. ¡Era casi igual que su padre!

—Encantado de conocerte, tío —dice por fin el pequeño, adelantándose y saludando con la cabeza—. Es un pracer.

—Placer —le corrigió con suavidad su madre.

—Un placer —rectificó—. Mi nombre es Kuu, como mi abuelo.

—El placer es mío, joven Kuu —respondió Kuon, todavía perdido en la contemplación del chiquillo—. Te pareces mucho a tu abuela…

—¿Has estado en África, tío? —preguntó de golpe el pequeño—. Padre dice que eres explorador y que viajas mucho…

Kuon alza la mirada hacia su hermano, pero Ren se encoge de hombros. Algo tenía que decirle, ¿no?

Entonces Kuon se pone en cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura del niño, y le habla de los exóticos mercados, de los colores vibrantes, de los olores, del aire cargado de especias… Kuu abre los ojos desmesuradamente y le escucha con mucha atención, como si así pudiera transportarse a esos lugares lejanos de los que le hablan.

—¿Qué edad tienes, joven Kuu? —pregunta entonces Kuon. Y no se le escapa cómo Kyoko se remueve inquieta junto a Ren.

—Seis años largos, tío —El pequeño abre una mano y un dedo de la otra, para que quede bien claro.

Kuon inhala aire con brusquedad, y cierra los ojos apoyando una mano en el suelo porque el mundo empieza a girar ante él.

—Anda, Kuu —dijo Kyoko, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo—, ve con Okami y pregúntale si tiene alguno de esos pastelitos de canela que tanto te gustan.

El niño realizó una torpe reverencia de despedida y salió corriendo para las cocinas con los perros siguiendo su estela.

—Es mío… —dijo, incorporándose. No lo preguntó, tan solo lo afirmó.

Ren apretaba los puños contra los costados. Kyoko se movió un poco hacia él, y buscó su mano con la suya, entrelazando los dedos.

—Ya no… —dijo ella.

Y Ren sintió que el nudo de su pecho se aflojaba un tanto.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Como ven, he tomado ciertas licencias con las edades del canon, pero es necesario para la historia._


	3. Chapter 3

Es verano. El aire apenas se mueve y la quietud de la tarde solo la rompe el susurro del arroyo cercano.

Bajo la sombra de un viejo roble, Kuon yace acostado con la cabeza en el regazo de Kyoko, que enhebra sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos. A su lado, sus hombros rozándose con los de Kyoko, Ren tiene los ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada en el anciano tronco, mientras su mano, con gesto distraído, arranca briznas de hierbas.

—Quisiera estar siempre así, los tres —dijo ella con la voz ausente, la mirada perdida en su ensoñación—, quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera en este mismo instante.

Pero no lo hizo.

* * *

Era inevitable. Kuon era como el sol en torno al que todos giraban y el corazón de Kyoko latía por él. Kuon siempre fue el carismático líder, el alegre capitán de todas sus aventuras infantiles, y con la adolescencia, Kuon se convirtió en la cara de la diversión de los jóvenes de su aldea. Con Rick a su lado, nunca faltaban las cervezas ni un buen rato jugando a los dados.

En cambio, Ren se centraba más en los estudios y en la gestión de la hacienda y de los asuntos familiares, mientras fingía no darse cuenta de los ratos que su hermano le robaba a sus obligaciones para estar a solas con Kyoko.

No es como si no lo hubiera sabido desde siempre. El amor que se tenían Kuon y Kyoko le producía más envidia que celos, porque solo había que verlos juntos para saberlo. Era un amor que les desbordaba, que hacía que sus ojos brillaran, que se hablaran sin palabras y supieran leer cada mirada, cada gesto del otro…

Él también la amaba, pero ella nunca le miraría así…

Así que Ren nunca le dio una oportunidad a su amor por Kyoko. Era inútil y una pérdida de tiempo. Nunca sería él el elegido de su corazón. Y con ese secreto enterrado bajo mil capas de aceptación, se hizo a un lado.

Crecieron, y con la edad llegaron las caricias audaces y los besos que nunca fueron robados. Ren los veía salir de la casa a hurtadillas para perderse en el bosque, o alcanzaba a oír sus risas susurradas a través de los portones del granero. Él cerraba los ojos y se alejaba de allí. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que anunciaran su compromiso, quizás cuando Kyoko cumpliera los dieciséis.

Verlos felices tendría que bastarle.

Pero el amor no fue suficiente. Ni el de Kyoko ni el de su familia.

* * *

Cuando Kuon se fue, Kyoko huyó a los bosques con el corazón roto. Ren la encontró horas más tarde, bajo el viejo roble, llena de arañazos, descalza y con el rostro surcado de lágrimas. Se convirtió en una muñeca rota, que no reaccionaba a nada y que dejaba pasar los días mirando el camino tras los cristales de la ventana, esperando por alguien que no iba a volver.

Pero cinco semanas después, la señora Mogami entró en el gabinete de los señores anunciando, nerviosa y con la voz entrecortada, que no encontraba a Kyoko por ningún lado. Esta vez, Ren se encaminó directamente a aquel rinconcito del bosque donde una vez fueron felices.

Allí estaba, abrazándose las rodillas con el rostro escondido en ellas. Él se sentó a su lado, y por un largo rato no habló. Se limitó a compartir con ella su silencio y su dolor por la traición de Kuon, por dejarlos atrás.

Y solo cuando ella alzó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos, hablaron.

Ella le contó de su vergüenza, de la desgracia y la humillación que había traído sobre su familia… De las burlas, de los insultos que tendría que soportar…

Y mientras ella lloraba de nuevo, esta vez en sus brazos, dejándose el alma y la garganta enronquecidas, él supo lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Confías en mí? —le preguntó, pero ella seguía con el rostro escondido en su pecho—. Kyoko, mírame —le dijo, con voz suave, alzándole el mentón para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Confías en mí?

—Siempre.

* * *

Los había hecho reunir en el salón de la mansión. Kyoko entró con él, arrastrando los pies y el rostro bajo, pareciendo más que nunca un pajarillo herido.

—Padre, madre, señora Mogami... —les dijo. Luego carraspeó y tomó aliento—. Kyoko y yo vamos a casarnos.

Le contestó el silencio. Kyoko a su lado parecía a punto de desmayarse, así que él la atrajo hacia su costado y le pasó la mano por la cintura, dejando caer su peso sobre él.

—¿Y Kuon? —preguntó por fin la señora Hizuri.

—Kuon no está aquí —respondió con sequedad.

—Pero volverá, lo sabes —argumentó su madre, manteniendo la esperanza. Ren no replicó. No sería él quien le rompiera el corazón con la verdad.

—Aparte de la ausencia de mi hermano —dijo Ren, con cierta irritación apenas velada—, ¿tiene alguno de ustedes algún inconveniente en este matrimonio?

—Hija —La señora Mogami se acercó a Kyoko, ella apenas se atrevió a mirar a su madre—, ¿esto es en serio? ¿Quieres casarte con el joven Ren?

Ella inspiró, contuvo el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar y finalmente alzó el rostro.

—Sí, madre.

Después de eso, no hubo más qué decir al respecto, por más que ninguno lo entendiera en ese momento. Se leyeron las amonestaciones, se hizo público su futuro enlace, pero Kuon no regresó para impedirlo, como anhelaba su madre. La ceremonia fue muy sencilla. Pronunciaron sus votos en la capilla familiar y se celebró un pequeño convite para los más cercanos. Tristemente, los novios no parecían felices. Se repartieron viandas entre los aldeanos que aguardaban fuera, y cuando el sol se puso, los recién desposados se retiraron a sus aposentos. En el norte no se seguía la costumbre inglesa de que los esposos mantuvieran habitaciones separadas, así que por el bien de su farsa, tuvieron que compartir lecho desde esa noche. Espalda con espalda, Ren maldecía a su hermano, y Kyoko lloraba hasta quedarse dormida. Lloraba porque Ren no era Kuon, por tener que casarse con el hombre equivocado.

Nunca lo hablaron, pero los tres progenitores lo sabían. Poco después de la boda, el embarazo se hizo evidente y solo tuvieron que hacer sus cálculos. Julie lloró porque su nieto no conocería a su padre. La señora Mogami dio gracias al cielo por la restauración de la honra de su hija, y Kuu solo quería agradecerle a su hijo el haber hecho lo correcto: salvar a Kyoko y a su nieto.

Y mientras Kyoko languidecía de amor herido y su vientre crecía, Ren maldecía no ser su hermano, porque no podía alcanzarla, no podía rescatar a Kyoko de ese pozo de tristeza en que Kuon la sumió. Lo odió, lo odió con más fuerzas que el primer día, por haber destruido a Kyoko.

La joven señora Hizuri estaba ya de siete meses cuando enfermó. Tras su paso, la plaga no dejó más que muerte y lamentos, y el pequeño Hizuri nunca conoció a sus abuelos.


	4. Chapter 4

Nunca estuvo Ren más asustado. Todo, todo lo que tenía, lo que amaba, se le escapaba como agua entre las manos. Todo se llenó de muerte, del olor a enfermedad y a miedo.

El aire es espeso, y el humo de los sahumerios se extiende por las estancias de la casa, impregnándolo todo. Pequeños atados de hierbas que arden lentamente en chimeneas y braseros con la supersticiosa esperanza de espantar los miasmas de la enfermedad y procurar la salud a los dolientes. Pero ni la salvia, ni la lavanda, ni siquiera el espliego ni el brezo de los Hizuri, podían ya hacer tal cosa.

Kyoko arde en fiebre, y empapada en sudor, pelea sin fuerzas con las sábanas del lecho, queriendo sacárselas de encima. Delira, y susurra en su delirio el nombre de su hermano, mientras que es Ren, y no Kuon, el que lucha por mantenerla viva.

Ya solo le quedaba ella. Sus padres, su suegra, y tantos otros (parte de su vida y de sus recuerdos), habían sucumbido a la enfermedad. Ren enjuga con paños frescos el sudor de Kyoko mientras se encomienda a Dios y a todos los dioses paganos de antaño. Él se aferra a la muchacha, su esposa, no dejándola rendirse, porque el vértigo de la soledad le roba el aliento y el miedo a vivir sin ella llena de hielo su pecho.

Pero la fiebre no baja, y Ren se teme lo peor, así que hace lo único que puede hacer. Abre la ventana y el aire fresco de la mañana, intacto y virgen, se cuela en la habitación. Apenas pesa cuando la carga en brazos y con suavidad la sienta en la bañera de metal, que alguna de las doncellas que aún sigue en pie ha ido llenando cubo a cubo. Ella da un respingo y se resiste, dando débiles patadas y mojándolo de agua, así que para retenerla en la tina, él entra con ella, sin quitarse las botas siquiera, y la abraza fuerte, bien fuerte, su espalda contra su pecho, mientras ella sigue agitada, salpicándolo todo.

Y poco a poco, y aunque su rostro sigue encendido, su respiración se va sosegando, y a Ren le parece que duerme, sí, parece dormir. Sus brazos aflojan un poco su presa por encima del vientre turgente, real bajo la blanca tela de su camisa de dormir mojada. Y entonces, un pequeño milagro: se mueve, su hijo se mueve. Una exhalación, a medias una carcajada, a medias un grito de júbilo y alivio, se le escapa entrecortada. Coloca su mano allí donde el vientre antes se deformó, y aguarda… Y ahí está de nuevo…

Reza, reza de nuevo por los dos, por que ambos resistan. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen sus plegarias y una de las doncellas entra en la estancia con frazadas de ropa de cama limpia. Si se sorprendió al ver a su señor (sí, él, el señor de la casa, el nuevo señor de una casa de duelo y muerte) en la bañera con su esposa enferma, no lo demostró. Ren le hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza, y la muchacha se apresuró a cambiar las sudadas sábanas del lecho.

Cuando termina su quehacer, Ren maniobra, con mucho cuidado, para salir él primero de la tina, carga de nuevo en sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo y lo tiende en el lecho que comparten desde sus esponsales sobre sábanas secas y que huelen a sol y a espliego.

—Señor —dice la doncella cuando Ren sienta el cuerpo dormido (o quizás inconsciente)—, usted también debe…

—Después —le corta él, con desacostumbrada poca paciencia—. Primero ella.

La chica no se asusta ni se lo toma a mal, porque lo entiende perfectamente. Ha visto ese mismo dolor desesperado en los ojos de demasiada gente estos días.

Ren sostiene el cuerpo desmadejado de Kyoko mientras la doncella le quita el camisón empapado, la seca con una toalla de hilo y le pone una camisa de dormir limpia. Los dos fingen ignorar las manchas rojas sobre la piel joven y los estragos de la enfermedad en su cuerpo adolescente. Cuando la doncella termina, Ren la coloca mejor en sus brazos, antes de acostarla, como si la abrazara, sentada sobre sus piernas, pobre muñeca rota… La doncella aparta la mirada, porque ese gesto, esa forma de sostenerla, se siente demasiado privado, y mucho más íntimo que el haberla desnudado antes. Ren aparta un mechón húmedo de su rostro, y examina el color de su piel, el ritmo de su respiración, los latidos de su corazón. Lleva los labios a su frente y prueba el calor de su piel. No es un beso de esposo, nunca lo será. Está caliente, pero no arde.

La fiebre está bajando.

* * *

Kuon no debería quejarse. Es más, _no puede quejarse_.

Le tratan como a un invitado porque hace mucho tiempo que perdió el derecho a sentirse familia. Ha estado tanto tiempo fuera de sus vidas que no es más que el 'tío ausente' en las historias que se le cuentan a un niño por las noches.

El pequeño (su hijo) habla, sin advertir la incomodidad de los adultos, contándole a su padre (porque es su padre, mal que le pese, el que lo ha criado) sobre el nuevo potrillo de la yegua zaína, sobre cómo le dio de comer una manzana sin asustarse (el niño o el potrillo, eso no quedó muy claro).

El peso de una vida lejos le golpea en la boca del estómago. De nuevo, ese vértigo, que marea por lo inconcebible. Un agujero en el alma, lleno del vacío de una vida que nunca tuvo. Pero es real, ese niño, Kuu, es la prueba de que existió otro Kuon, distinto de este.

Si él hubiera sabido…

Sí, Kuon, si lo hubieras sabido, ¿qué? ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

Te hubieras casado con Kyoko, eso sin duda. La amabas (¿la amas?), eso siempre lo supiste. Ella era tu otra mitad, la más perfecta. Y Ren era tu otro yo. Muy serio, tu hermano, pero para eso estabas tú, para recordarle sonreír. Vivías con tres corazones y te llenabas de su luz, reflejándola, expandiéndola… Hasta que todo se llenó de oscuridad.

Si hubieras sabido…

Pero estabas roto… ¡Qué diablos! ¡Sigues estando roto! Vives, o algo parecido, una vida que no te pertenece. Respiras el aire prestado de la vida que le quitaste a Rick. ¿Y qué hay de su madre, qué hay de su novia? Demonios, ni siquiera sabes si están vivas o no, no has preguntado por ellas. Mal rayo te parta, Kuon... ¿Hubieras podido reír, amar y criar a tu hijo, sabiendo que le negaste todo eso a Tina? ¿Hubieras podido criar a tu hijo sin que la oscuridad de tus errores le alcanzara?

Vacías el pecho con fuerza, buscando sosegar de nuevo ese vértigo por la vida que nunca tuviste. El niño calla y te observa, con esos ojos tan iguales a los de tu madre. Ladea la cabeza y te remueves incómodo bajo su mirada, porque por fin lo has comprendido. Solo eres un extraño para él.

Si te hubieras quedado, si lo hubieras sabido…

Y si, y si, y si…

La has amado toda tu vida. Quizás aún lo haces… Quizás el amor te hubiera salvado...

¿Pero cuánto tiempo les hubiera durado el amor?


	5. Chapter 5

**_NOTA:_** _sí, sí… Ya se me va alargando la historia… XD_

* * *

Kuu vino al mundo cuando aún no habían cesado el duelo y el llanto por los que se llevó la enfermedad. Y solo entonces, cuando Kyoko tuvo a su hijo en brazos, cuando se dio cuenta de que debía dejar de vivir esperando, cuando contó los deditos de este pedacito suyo, fue que la luz volvió a sus ojos.

Las comadronas y las doncellas revoloteaban por la habitación, afanadas en sus quehaceres. Cambiaron las sábanas, restañaron los desgarros de Kyoko, y la adecentaron para dejarla presentable, la asearon con agua fresca y le cambiaron la camisola. Al bebé, lo limpiaron con agua de romero y lo envolvieron en una suave frazada de hilo antes de entregárselo a su madre. Porque ahora debía seguirse la tradición.

La costumbre, tan antigua que no consta escrita en ningún lado, manda que el hijo sea reconocido por su padre, siendo así oficialmente aceptado en el seno de la familia.

—Kyoko… —dijo Ren, asomando con cuidado por el quicio de la puerta, como si fuera un invitado y no el señor de estas tierras. Pero es que se adentraba en ese territorio misterioso vedado a los varones y que pertenecía solo a las mujeres. Eran ellas las que custodiaban los secretos dadores de vida y los adioses de la muerte… Con una sonrisa feliz, porque pocos eran los motivos que en esos días causaban alegría, las doncellas y las comadronas salieron a toda prisa, entre revuelos de faldas y de enaguas. Y solo cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Ren se atrevió a mirar directamente a Kyoko.

Lucía exhausta, pálida, con el cabello húmedo pegado al rostro, pero él vio ese destello, nuevo y asombroso, de vida en sus ojos. Su corazón latió apresurado, porque volvió a ver en ella a la muchacha que era antes. La vio.

Dio un paso al frente, algo inseguro y tambaleante. Él diría que la razón es el whisky con el que sus hombres y él pasaban la espera mientras Kyoko paría entre gritos. Pero Kyoko lo conoce mejor. Es el cambio. El niño, este bebé inocente, lo hace todo real. De ser una familia de papel, de mentira, los convierte en una familia de verdad. Y los cambios siempre dan miedo…

—Mi hijo… —dice él, con la voz llena de asustado anhelo. Avanza ahora con pasos más firmes y se sienta en el lecho, con cuidado para no incomodarla, la vista fija en el bultito arropado que duerme a su lado.

Kyoko acomoda al pequeño, despejando bien su carita, para que pueda verlo mejor, y con un suspiro lleno de promesas, le dice:

—Tu hijo.

La sonrisa que ve en Ren la desarma, la rompe en pedazos, porque ella lo sabe. Sabe que debería haber amado a este hombre… Pero no se puede vivir de fantasmas y quimeras… Él se merece una familia de verdad.

Y el llanto del recién nacido se mezclaba con una lágrima solitaria de su madre, la última, y que cerraba una puerta para siempre.

* * *

Ciertamente hubo rumores y se habló del hijo nacido tan poco tiempo después de los esponsales… Aunque no eran los primeros en celebrar las bendiciones del matrimonio por adelantado, pero siempre que todo quedara arreglado a los ojos de Dios y de los hombres, lo que en otra situación hubiera sido una vergüenza y una desgracia, quedaba santificado y bendecido por el matrimonio.

Y poco a poco, Kyoko empezó a vivir de nuevo. Por su pequeña familia, pero sobre todo, por ella misma.

Fue una tarde, un par de meses después de dar a luz, que volviendo de la abadía, Ren decidió regresar por el camino más largo. Kyoko cabalgaba a su lado, con los pechos doloridos porque ya le tocaba dar de comer al bebé. Fue un escándalo en el pueblo que la señora se negara a servirse de nodrizas y amas de leche…

El caballo de Ren se detiene, y el de Kyoko hace lo mismo. Ella sigue la mirada de su esposo, tratando de averiguar qué había atraído su atención en el páramo.

El brezo. El símbolo de los Hizuri…

Kyoko ahoga una exclamación, maravillada como si fuera la primera vez, como si sus ojos antes hubieran estado ciegos, velados, y solo ahora pudieran ver de verdad.

La alfombra de púrpura se ondulaba con el viento frío, semejando un mar de colores vivos, siempre en constante movimiento, plegándose, sí, pero no rompiéndose. Sobreviviendo al invierno…

Quizás fue la mordida del viento en el rostro, quizás no, pero a Kyoko se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Ren… —dice ella, la vista perdida en las olas de brezo.

—¿Sí? —pregunta él, girando el rostro hacia ella.

—Soy una Hizuri, ¿verdad?

—Lo eres…

Kyoko sintió sobre ella la mirada persistente de Ren, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que formó arruguitas en la comisura de sus labios, e inspiró, llenándose los pulmones del olor a vida, a fuerza.

—Lo haré —afirmó ella—. Resistiré el invierno…

Los ojos de Ren brillaban de orgullo.

* * *

Necesariamente, con el despertar de Kyoko, la convivencia cambió… Se conocían demasiado, toda una vida de hecho… Se levantaban poco antes del alba, desayunaban juntos y luego Ren partía a los campos, a examinar los sembrados o el ganado. Además, tenía que resolver cualquier disputa o denuncia que surgiera en su distrito. Los casos más serios o graves se derivaban a la ciudad, así que Ren era, y antes lo fue su padre, como un juez rural de primera instancia, más un mediador de conflictos, cuya palabra se tomaba por ley, a pesar de su juventud: era el señor, era a quien todos miraban buscando respuestas y soluciones. Para Kyoko quedaba la gestión de la casa señorial y de todos los que vivían y trabajaban en ella. Le correspondían también las obras de caridad, las visitas a los arrendatarios, a los enfermos y la colaboración con el sacerdote y las monjas de la abadía. Kyoko asumió sus deberes como señora de la hacienda Hizuri, en su memoria, aún fresco y doloroso, el recuerdo de Julie y de su madre. Una carga la suya, para la que quizás estuvo toda la vida preparándose sin saberlo…

Se reunían en el salón de la familia cuando la luz empezaba a menguar, y se contaban sus días, hablaban de presentes y futuros, nunca del pasado, y se recreaban en la mirada verde de su hijo. Y eran esos momentos, los tres, a solas, al calor de la chimenea, con el perezoso ronquido ocasional de alguno de los perros, los que le hacían soñar a Ren que quizás algún día Kyoko lo viera como su verdadero marido, sin saber que ella ya lo consideraba así… Menos en un solo aspecto…

Pero Kyoko no podía olvidar a Kuon. Al menos, no del todo… ¿Cómo hacerlo si su hijo era el vivo recordatorio de su existencia? Los mismos ojos, el mismo dorado cabello… Su pequeño príncipe… Pero los gestos del pequeño Kuu son los de su padre, su verdadero padre, aquel que le enseña a dar sus primeros pasos. El ceño fruncido en intensa concentración, ese humor serio, la forma en que imita su postura, recta y sobria, con sus andares de bebé, y la sonrisa. Sí, su sonrisa… No una cegadora ni deslumbrante, sino una cálida, suave, de las que confortan el alma y los corazones… Kyoko los observa, sentados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, hablando de cosas de hombres (ella trata de ocultar la carcajada tras su bordado), la adoración mutua escrita en sus ojos… Hay más en Kuu de Ren que de Kuon…

* * *

Es el primer día de la cosecha. Los recolectores forman ordenadas filas ante los campos de trigo, expectantes, con las hoces y los ánimos dispuestos, y a una señal del joven señor, comienza la siega. Hay risas y sudor. El sol castiga, pero no hay quejas: no habrá hambre este invierno. Las espigas se curvan, generosas y cargadas, y bailan en olas doradas hasta que les llega su momento último. A media tarde, cuando el sol comienza a declinar, Ren se dirige ceremoniosamente al campo cortado, se llena los brazos de la siega, formando un haz de espigas y lo ata en una lazada. Luego lo alza sobre su cabeza y el aire se llena de gritos felices y de júbilo. Los braceros continúan su labor recogiendo las espigas y atándolas en gavillas mientras cantan una canción que habla de dones, gracias y alegrías. El pequeño Kuu, de unos tres años, contagiado del espíritu de la escena, corre hacia su padre, y Ren lo alza en volandas y da vueltas con él. Los dos ríen. Los vilanos al viento danzan en el aire, y las risas de ambos se suman a los cantos del atardecer.

Y una punzada de un algo parecido a la nostalgia, o al anhelo, a lo que Kyoko no quiere ponerle nombre, se le clava en el pecho. "Ese podrías haber sido tú", "Podría llamarte padre a ti", pero lo aparta y lo somete, lo encadena porque Ren no es Kuon, ni nunca lo será. Ren se merece ser él, él mismo y no otro, en su corazón. Debería aprender de su hijo. No hay otro padre más que él. Para Kyoko, no hay otro esposo más que él.

Y cuando Ren, con su hijo en brazos, la mira, con los ojos llenos de alegría y una sonrisa solo para ella, el corazón de Kyoko da un vuelco en el pecho.


	6. Chapter 6

A partir de ese día, ella ya no pudo volver a mirarlo igual.

Se sentía como una de esas muchachas tontas del pueblo, todo ojitos y suspiros embelesados. Solo que ellas no tenían que dormir con el supuesto objeto de sus afectos en la misma cama. No lo veían desvestirse, como cada noche desde que se casaron, quedarse solo con la camisa larga y acostarse junto a ella. Y esas tontas no tenían con su hombre esas conversaciones cotidianas, familiares y cercanas, en el lecho, al final de la jornada, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Así que Kyoko, pura confusión que le bullía en el pecho, apagaba las velas para esconder su rubor.

Para ella amar a Kuon había sido tan natural como respirar. Nunca hubo un momento mágico que fuera el principio de una historia de amor. Nunca hubo esa pieza final que se colocara en su sitio y que hiciera que todo encajase. Siempre lo _amó_ , pero nunca _se enamoró_. Nunca hubo ese proceso, esa progresión, lenta pero arrolladora, imparable una vez comenzada, que hacía que la cabeza y el corazón se enredasen en un sinsentido enloquecedor. Conocía el sentimiento, sin duda, pero no cómo nacía y crecía dentro de ella.

Y era aterrador.

Era un sentimiento nuevo, desconocido, que con el mismo impulso te llevaba a lo más alto por una sonrisa o te hacía sentir lo más miserable por una mirada seria. Pero es que era mucho más que eso. Esto, esta cosa nueva que le crecía en el alma, era romper con la vida que se había ido construyendo junto a Ren, que paso a paso, la había vuelto a poner en pie. Él, que le había devuelto la vida, pero sobre todo, la ilusión por vivir, porque un amor que te rompe de esa forma no se olvida pero nunca vuelve a ser igual. Enamorarse era cambiarlo todo una vez más, para volver a reconstruirlo, y amar de nuevo, decir adiós para siempre a Kuon en su corazón y cerrar la caja donde había guardado su amor herido y abandonado y lanzarse al abismo de los brazos de Ren.

Era un salto de fe. Un riesgo que no sabía si tendría el valor de afrontar…

Pero ella ya no se engaña… Ren se había ido colando de rondón por las grietas de su maltrecho corazón, y había pulido sus aristas rotas, llenándola con este sentimiento más sereno, más cálido que aquel que sintió por Kuon, un sentimiento diferente en todo, pero a la vez idéntico, y que tiene el mismo nombre: amor.

Porque, ¿cómo no amar al hombre que se lo ha dado todo sin pedirle nada? El hombre —no, el muchacho, era tan solo un muchacho cuando todo esto empezó—, hoy es el hombre por el que vive y el padre de su hijo. Su compañero, su amigo, su familia… Su esposo… El muchacho que aceptó atar su vida a la tuya, por salvarla, sin saber siquiera si alguna vez pudiera llegar a ser su esposa de verdad…

Si Kuon fue el arroyo impetuoso, vivo, que creaba arcoíris brillantes con cada quiebro, con cada salto, Ren es el arroyo de aguas mansas, que corre profundo y constante, y que resiste la sequía del estío.

Y Kyoko se está enamorando inevitablemente.

* * *

Era entrada la madrugada cuando los despertaron los gritos de alarma de los centinelas.

Un candil que cae, un accidente, prende la paja seca o el forraje de los animales y todo sucede demasiado rápido.

Luego, las campanas tocan a rebato, llenando la noche con su canción de mal agüero y miedo.

Ren baja a los establos a medio vestir, como todos los demás, mientras toda la casa se precipita hacia el fuego. Unos, a rescatar a los animales, otros, sacando agua del pozo o formando hileras de cubos de madera. Otros se encaraman a los tejados más próximos para mantenerlos húmedos. Gentes de la aldea se acercan con horquetas y rastrillos, para ayudar en lo que puedan.

Kyoko corre primero a la habitación de su pequeño, que duerme ajeno al estrépito. Luego sus pies descalzos vuelan hacia los establos, y, recortada contra el fuego, la alta figura de Ren, tirando de un caballo aterrorizado. Kyoko siente una mano helada que le oprime el corazón de pánico. Un madero cae del techo y le corta el paso. Las llamas se avivan y parecen rodearlo. Kyoko grita y su corazón solo vuelve a latir cuando de entre el fuego, caballo y jinete saltan huyendo de la muerte.

El tejado se derrumba y la noche se llena de pavesas y ascuas que semejan diminutas hadas, danzando en el aire y elevándose, hasta que se convierten en ceniza.

* * *

Ahora es el turno de la señora. Las órdenes salen de su boca y se preparan pomadas y ungüentos para atender a los heridos (solo quemaduras leves, gracias al cielo), whisky y bebidas calientes para combatir el frío de la madrugada, algo de comer para aquellos que tengan hambre… Las doncellas se apresuran, y ahora las cocinas de la casa Hizuri se llenan de actividad. Por un momento, Kyoko se pierde más allá de sí misma contemplando las llamas de los fogones y revive el miedo, ese paralizante e irrefrenable miedo a perder a Ren, a que no volviera a ella…

Cuando todo termina, las nobles bestias a salvo y el fuego sofocado, se hace el silencio en la mansión. Ren regresa a sus habitaciones y el suave aroma de la salvia, el espliego y la lavanda le asalta los sentidos. A un lado, la bañera con agua tibia y perfumada que Kyoko ha dispuesto para él, y más allá, la propia Kyoko, que le aguarda en pie con toallas ocultando sus manos y los ojos húmedos.

Sin palabras, lo obliga a sentarse y toma con suavidad sus manos enrojecidas por el fuego para dejarlas sobre su regazo. Entonces le aplica el refrescante ungüento, que le trae alivio a sus maltratadas manos. Luego, deja el recipiente en el suelo y sin decir palabra, lo desviste muy lentamente, buscando en su cuerpo las señales del fuego, fingiendo que no advierte la mirada oscurecida de Ren.

Sus manos recorren su piel, y se detienen sobre una pequeña cicatriz en forma de ele en el hombro, una herida vieja, suavizada por los años. Kyoko lo siente estremecerse bajo su mano e inspira, buscándolo por debajo de ese olor a humo, buscándolo a él, al Ren que ha compartido su lecho por casi cuatro años.

—Tenías doce años —le dijo—. Me salvaste… Siempre me salvas… —Ren alza el rostro y le toma por sorpresa lo que ve en sus ojos. Y su corazón, el corazón de Ren, da vueltas en su pecho, enloquecido—. Te debo tanto…

Y entonces él cierra los ojos y se gira, y retira la mano de Kyoko de su hombro. Le arde su ausencia, como si su piel gritara para que volviera a ella.

—Kyoko —dijo él, la voz enronquecida, quizás por el humo o por lo que veía en los ojos de su esposa intacta—, yo no quiero esto…

Kyoko se detiene, avergonzada y paralizada por su rechazo, con el corazón a punto de quebrarse en pedazos, hasta que mira en sus ojos y sabe, con la certeza de quien ama, que Ren miente.

—Así no… —agrega él, esta vez con un dejo de roto anhelo en su voz.

 _Y la pieza, la pieza final que da sentido a todo, encajó en su lugar._

 _Y Kyoko saltó al abismo que Ren le ofrecía._

Los labios que se rozan por vez primera, suave, tiernamente. La cinta de su pelo que cae al suelo, una cascada de negro azabache entre sus manos…

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él, respirando sobre sus labios…—. Yo nunca… —Ren cerró los ojos de nuevo—. Yo nunca te pediría…

—Lo sé… —dijo ella, volviendo a rozar sus labios.

—No es una deuda que te sientas obligada a pagar —añadió él, con el último resto de cordura que le quedaba.

—No lo es… —susurró ella justo antes de que la boca de Ren se estrellara contra la suya y sus brazos la reclamaran para sí, para no dejarla ir nunca…

Y mientras el agua de la bañera se enfriaba, olvidada, ellos se amaban por vez primera…

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Muchas gracias a_ _ **paolacelestial**_ _. Ella sabe por qué ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

Kuon había dormido en su vieja habitación, aquella que compartió con su hermano hace ya tanto tiempo. En la misma cama con dosel que se convertía en un castillo ante el que dos caballeros mataban dragones para su princesa de coletas.

El tiempo no se había detenido en aquella estancia, no. Los muebles principales, de maderas nobles y muy caras, seguían siendo los mismos, pero otros detalles hacían de este un cuarto vivo. Los pesados cortinajes eran ahora de colores claros, luminosos, y sobre el escritorio había un barco de juguete. La alfombra, que ya era vieja cuando él niño, había sido sustituida por una estera de lana entretejida en patrones alegres.

Era la habitación de Kuu.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Encontrar su habitación sin usar? ¿Criando el polvo y el abandono de siete años?

La vida había seguido sin él. Todos habían seguido sin él. Y eso le molestaba, le dolía, o no sabía bien decir el qué. El caso es que en el pecho, ahí estaba, la punzada, constante y persistente, de un algo doloroso.

Sofocando un bostezo, baja a las cocinas siguiendo el familiar camino de servicio, lejos de la escalera principal. La señora Okami remueve y aviva los rescoldos de la noche y la estancia se llena de luz. Ren ya está allí, tomando un tazón de leche caliente con tropezones de queso curado, junto al viejo Sawara.

Un gesto de cabeza y ya está. Ese siempre fue entre ellos el saludo de buenos días, y por lo visto, eso no ha cambiado.

—¿Y Kyoko? —pregunta Kuon, la boca escondida tras la loza del tazón que Okami le ha servido.

—No durmió bien anoche —contesta Ren, sin mirarlo, porque no quiere mirarlo. No todavía…—. Bajará más tarde —añade sin más explicación—. Sawara, la yegua del cura está mal herrada. Encárgate de hacer que nuestro herrero solucione el problema.

Sawara asiente y toma un último sorbo a su desayuno antes de levantarse y, con una breve reverencia a sus señores, marcharse a sus quehaceres. Nunca le ha gustado mucho que el amo Ren desayune en la cocina como si fuera uno más de los sirvientes, pero desde la epidemia, muchas cosas cambiaron.

Ren corta una gruesa rebanada de pan de ayer. El pan del día se horneará hoy, pero aún es demasiado temprano para eso. El excedente (si es que sobra) se bizcochará, pasando de nuevo por el horno, o se harán torrijas de leche y huevo con él. Y si incluso así, no se consume, se le echará de comer a las gallinas o a los puercos. No se desperdicia nada.

Mientras la come, untada en alguna de esas confituras que tan buenas le salen a Kyoko, observa las manos de su hermano. Huesos gruesos, algo deformados, nudillos llenos de cicatrices… El pensamiento de que Kuon tampoco ha tenido una vida fácil cruzó veloz por su cabeza.

—Querrás ver las tierras, supongo —le dijo mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta de hilo—. Aunque no hay mucho que ver… Tenemos varias parcelas en barbecho —le explicó— y los prados junto al arroyo los estamos utilizando como zona de pasto.

—Ren… —dijo Kuon, pero su hermano siguió hablando, ignorándolo.

—La tierra aún está dura para la siembra, así que hemos renovado la tala selectiva para venderla en la ciudad… —Y por fin lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Aún montas?

—Pues claro…

* * *

Están en los límites del bosque, no demasiado lejos del viejo roble de Kyoko. El viento aún muerde la piel, frío, cortante, y nubecillas de vaho se forman ante los ollares de las monturas. Manchas de blanco níveo sobre la reverdeciente hierba, el sol, aún débil, luchando por calentar los páramos. Y entre todos, allá a los lejos, el brezo… La tierra Hizuri es hermosa. Kuon no puede evitar un suspiro, contenido y sofocado quizás por años, al sentirse por fin en ese rincón del mundo en el que una vez fue feliz.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo de eso…

Es un extraño, sí, pero sus recuerdos siempre vivirán aquí.

—¿Qué quieres Kuon? —le preguntó Ren, la vista al frente, contemplando las olas de púrpura.

—Hermano… —le dijo, casi rogándole que no siguiera. Pero lo hizo.

—Te lo pregunté ayer. ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Kuon cierra los ojos y responde:

—Por Kyoko.

Y Ren siente el abismo abrirse bajo sus pies. Su mayor miedo, convertido en palabras. El fantasma de todos estos años, justo a su lado… Quería llevársela, arrancarla de sus brazos…

—Ella no regresará contigo —le dice, las manos apretando con fuerzas las riendas, la postura tensa, como cuerda de arco. El caballo se remueve y piafa suavemente al percibir la inquietud de su jinete. "¿De veras Kyoko no regresaría a los brazos de Kuon?", susurra una voz en su cabeza. "¿Estás seguro?".

—Eso no lo sabes… —responde Kuon antes de darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué tuvo que decirle eso a Ren? ¿Por qué no contuvo su lengua?

—Kyoko tiene una vida aquí, conmigo —insiste Ren. De hecho, insistiría una vida entera, si hiciese falta… Pero esa misma odiosa voz vuelve a susurrarle... "Como antes la tuvo con Kuon…".

—Y claro —replicó su hermano lleno de un desusado sarcasmo—, Dios nos libre de incomodar y molestar al hermano mayor…

—No es eso, Kuon, y lo sabes —Ren entrecierra los ojos, acusando la hiel amarga de la vieja animosidad fraternal de antaño, apenas soterrada. ¿Es que siempre va a considerarlo un rival? ¿A él, que siempre lo envidió? Cuando era Kuon quien lo tuvo todo, el que no tenía que romperse las manos en los campos ni dejarse la vista a la luz de las velas casi sepultado en papeles. No, Kuon lo conseguía todo sin esfuerzo, tan solo con una sonrisa. Además, tenía a Kyoko...

Ren observa cómo Kuon sacude suavemente la cabeza e inspira buscando serenarse, según parece. Y mientras Ren está decidido a luchar por mantener a Kyoko a su lado, con todas las armas a su alcance, Kuon solo puede pensar en qué fácil le era dejarse arrastrar por las viejas costumbres y perder de vista lo importante. No es el momento de esto. Él no vino para esto. No vino para reabrir viejas heridas.

Ayer mismo aún se preguntaba para qué había vuelto al hogar de su infancia, sin saber qué responderse.

Pues bien, _ahora lo sabe._ Por fin, lo sabe.

—He vuelto por Kyoko y… —Pero Ren le interrumpe abruptamente y no le deja hablar. No piensa renunciar a ella. Ni por su hermano ni por nadie. Jamás...

 _Es su mujer…_

—Está embarazada.


	8. Chapter 8

Kuon no terminó la frase que iba a decir. Calló, mirando a su hermano, y dejó que el silencio se extendiera entre los dos. Ren, a su vez, también lo miraba, tratando de anticipar su reacción, de leer en ese rostro tan igual al suyo qué se escondía en su cabeza. Pero ninguna de las posibilidades que se le pasó por la cabeza, a cada cual más terrible, fue la que realmente sucedió.

Kuon rió.

Pero rió como cuando eran jóvenes, cuando todavía eran inocentes y no sabían de las pruebas de la vida. Cuando aún no conocían la tristeza…

Ren parpadea un par de veces y frunce levemente el ceño, con la incomprensión y la sorpresa danzando en sus ojos.

—Hermano —dice Kuon, cuando termina de reír, aunque la sonrisa no abandona sus labios—, si me hubieras dejado terminar… —Con un dedo se enjuga esas lágrimas de risa, y añade—. No te recordaba yo tan ansioso… Bien, como te iba diciendo… —Kuon cierra los ojos y le dice por fin adiós a cualquier esperanza (vana ilusión) de que Kyoko le hubiese esperado todos estos años, se despide de la irreal idea de que ella no hubiera vivido una vida sin él, atrapada en un limbo en el que no transcurría el tiempo ni la desdicha, como una eterna Penélope aguardando el retorno de su Ulises… ¡Qué pensamiento tan egoísta! ¡Qué idiota!—. He vuelto por Kyoko y por ti… Bueno, creo —se pasa la mano por la nuca, en un gesto que a Ren le recuerda más que nunca al Kuon de su infancia—, creo que he vuelto para eso…

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunta Ren, aún sin entender el derrotero de los pensamientos de su hermano.

—No estaba seguro de por qué lo hice —le explica—, no te mentía al decirte que no sé por qué regresé, de veras… Pero anoche… Bueno, fue como dar por fin voz a pensamientos que he tratado de asfixiar durante siete años.

—¿No has venido a… —La palabra se le atraviesa en la garganta—, a llevártela? ¿A llevártelos?

—He sido un estúpido por creer que la vida aquí no seguiría sin mí… —dice Kuon, sacudiendo la cabeza con algo que Ren se atrevió a interpretar como resignación—. Toda mi vida he sido un estúpido… Un ciego egoísta y estúpido.

—Lo de estúpido ya lo has dicho… —le interrumpió Ren, con un punto de impaciencia que no le pasó desapercibida a su hermano—. ¿Qué quieres, Kuon?

—Arreglar las cosas, supongo —declaró por fin—. Contigo y con Kyoko…

—¿Has venido buscando perdón? —preguntó Ren, ladeando la cabeza.

—En parte, sí, creo que sí… —respondió Kuon—. Pero sobre todo, me gustaría encontrar al muchacho que fui…

* * *

Están de vuelta en el salón familiar. El día es frío y la chimenea del salón principal está encendida, calentando la estancia. Con dos zancadas rápidas, Kuon se acerca al hogar y extiende los brazos, y flexiona los dedos, buscando su calor.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que competir contigo? —pregunta sin mirar atrás. Su hermano, sentado en su butaca de siempre, inclina la cabeza. Hace un lado los documentos que tenía la intención de revisar y contempla la figura a contraluz de Kuon. Sus hombros parecen más relajados, como si el hecho de saber por fin las razones de su regreso le hubieran aliviado el peso de sus remordimientos.

—¿Competir? —pregunta Ren.

—Sí, competir… —repite Kuon—. Toda mi vida siempre he pisado tus huellas. Siempre fuiste el mejor hijo, el sucesor de padre, el hijo perfecto… Salvo Kyoko. Kyoko era mía, solo mía… Ella me amaba…

—Pero tú mataste ese amor cuando nos abandonaste… —respondió Ren, y sus palabras sonaron como un latigazo que reverberó en las paredes de piedra.

—Lo sé… —aceptó Kuon el reproche—. Lo sé bien…

—¿Y qué esperabas encontrar siete años después? —Kuon se giró, dando ahora la espalda a la chimenea y encarando a su hermano—. Kyoko te necesitó entonces. Todos, entonces, no ahora… Demonios, yo —Ren se llevó la mano al pecho— te necesitaba entonces. No ahora… —Y repite, con más contundencia—. Ahora no…

Y vuelve el miedo de nuevo al corazón de Ren, renovado, más fuerte… Y lo siente treparle por el pecho, llenándolo de inquietud y zozobra, el miedo terrible a que si su hermano alguna vez regresaba, Kyoko se iría con él. Y él se quedaría solo, con el corazón roto y sin familia.

Su hermano, porque los hermanos se conocen (o deberían conocerse), advierte esa breve vacilación, ese cambio en la inflexión de su voz.

—Ren… No vengo a robarte nada —dice—. Es más…, ¿cómo explicarlo? —Chasquea la lengua, buscando las palabras—. Me gustaría arreglar (si tal cosa es posible) algo de lo que dejé atrás, de reparar los grandes errores de mi vida. De pedir perdón. A ustedes dos. A padre y madre —Kuon se aparta de la chimenea y toma asiento en la butaca frente a Ren—. A los vivos y a los muertos. A la familia de Rick…

—Kuon… —dice Ren. Su voz es más un suspiro que el nombre de su hermano, pero él le entiende, porque alza el rostro para mirarlo.

—Quisiera, hermano, tener la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo. De empezar a vivir…

Ren deja salir una exhalación profunda, se deja caer contra el respaldo de su asiento, y, no fiándose en absoluto de su voz, tan solo asiente.

—Por cierto —añade Kuon, con una inspiración honda y una sonrisa bailándole en los labios—, enhorabuena, vas a ser padre.

— _YA_ soy padre… —replica Ren, envarándose y de nuevo a la defensiva.

—Sí, bueno… —responde Kuon alzando las manos, tratando de apaciguar la ira en los ojos de su hermano.

—No, en serio, Kuon —y las sombras de las paredes parecen cernirse sobre él—, ya soy padre.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Perdóname, pero todo esto, esta vida que tienes con Kyoko y Kuu, es nuevo para mí… —Ren ladea la cabeza y decide aceptar la palabra de su hermano. Se acomoda de nuevo en su butaca y por un rato, tan solo se escucha el crepitar del fuego y el siseo de los documentos. Kuon tiene la vista perdida en el fuego, contemplando la danza de las llamas—. ¿Me creías tan rastrero? —Y Ren sabe que habla de destruirle la vida llevándose a Kyoko y Kuu.

Ren se encoge de hombros y deja caer los papeles en su regazo para mirarlo una vez más.

—No depende de mí. Ni siquiera de ti, Kuon… —le dice—. Kyoko es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones...

—Ah, pero ella no te dejará, Ren —ya añade—. Ella es tuya.

—No, no. Te equivocas —replica, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ella no es de nadie —Ren se lleva la mano al pecho, justo sobre su corazón—. Yo soy suyo.

—¡Maldita sea, Ren! —exclama Kuon—. ¿Por lo menos le has dicho alguna vez que la quieres?

—Kuon… —dice, vaciándose el pecho y dando voz a sus miedos—. No es fácil vivir con tu fantasma… Tu recuerdo... Siempre a tu sombra…

—¿A mi sombra? Pero Ren, por Dios Todopoderoso, si acabo de decírtelo: siempre he sido yo quien pisaba tus pasos…

—Pero ella te amó a ti… —argumenta Ren—. Quizás aún te ama…

—Ren, Ren… ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Eso es pasado. Pasado —repite haciendo énfasis—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Kuon se levanta de su asiento, se coloca frente a su hermano y se inclina para sujetarlo por los hombros, frente a frente, espejos alterados de colores distintos—. Le has dado una vida, una familia… ¿De verdad crees que ella te abandonaría?

Ren inspira.

—No lo sé…

—¿No lo sabes? —Ren niega en silencio—. Ah, hermano —Kuon suspira, se incorpora y vuelve junto a la chimenea—. Si tan solo le dijeras que la amas… Que siempre la has amado…

—No es necesario —terció una voz y ambos se giraron—. Lo sé… —dijo Kyoko, de pie, bajo el vano de la puerta de servicio, con una bandeja en las manos. Kyoko cruza entonces la habitación hasta la mesita, pasos elegantes los suyos, y deposita con suavidad la bandeja; sin hablar, sin mirarlos, escancia dos vasos de licor que les brinda a los dos hermanos. Cuando le entrega el suyo a Ren, ella alza entonces los ojos, esos dorados ojos que él adora, y lo mira—. Hace tiempo que lo sé…


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoko había aceptado su amor por Ren. Lo amaba, sin duda. Nunca igual que a Kuon, por supuesto. Y nunca como un sustituto de su afecto. Ren se merecía ser amado por sí mismo, por ser quién era, por ser cómo era. Tan solo por ser él.

Y estaba segura, oh tan segura, de que ella no le era indiferente. Porque después del incendio en los establos, sus noches cambiaron. Dejaron de dormir espalda con espalda y sus cuerpos amanecían enredados. Aprendieron a conocerse, a explorar sus caminos secretos, y memorizaron el sabor de la piel bajo sus labios. Ren aprendió las mil formas de complacer a Kyoko y las caricias que la hacían gemir en su boca… Kyoko aprendió que los silencios de Ren contaban historias, que se estremecía cuando ella lo tocaba, que cerraba los ojos e inhalaba su olor cuando ella se acercaba. Y cuando ella lo besaba… Cuando lo besaba, él desnudaba el alma y se le ofrecía por entero, sin saber que llevaba el amor escrito en su mirada, desguarnecida y clara.

Al principio, Kyoko creía que lo que veía en sus ojos era su propio amor reflejado en los suyos. Hasta que una noche, una noche de velas y tormenta, lo supo. Lo sintió estremecerse bajo su mano y vio cómo las palabras (esas dos palabras) se atoraban en su garganta, queriendo salir, y por no decirlas, las lanzaba a la noche transformadas en besos y caricias. Él la miraba, una mirada de seda cálida y necesidad primaria, y ella contenía el aliento, el corazón latiendo desbocado, hasta que la distancia que los separaba se convertía en la nada y sus cuerpos eran el universo entero.

Kyoko a veces se preguntaba cómo es que nunca lo vio antes, aunque sabe la respuesta. Siempre estuvo cegada por la luz deslumbrante, como el sol del verano, del Kuon de su adolescencia, y luego por el dolor del abandono y las ausencias. Pero la luz de Ren era cálida como un atardecer de otoño. Y sabe (lo sabe bien…) que solo cuando sus ojos y su alma se acostumbraron a mirar por sí mismos y a vivir sin esa luz, fue cuando la luz de Ren brilló con más fuerza, constante y firme, desafiando a la oscuridad y alumbrando con dicha y regocijo sus días y sus noches.

Ren era el esposo, el compañero, el amante… Era el hombre que llenaba sus horas y sus pensamientos… Kyoko aprendió a vivir de su mano, y él le devolvió la vida.

Ren le enseñó a vivir con el corazón lleno.

* * *

Un leño se quiebra y aviva las llamas que se elevan caprichosas, creando sombras danzantes en la estancia. Ren siente el pulso latirle en los oídos, y juraría que siente el resonar de los tambores rebotando contra las paredes, pero sabe que es tan solo su corazón. Ninguno habla, y en el aire aún penden las palabras de Kyoko.

Ella aguarda, inmóvil, con la mirada enlazada a la suya. Ren no sabe cuándo se ha puesto en pie, pero no le sorprende. Ahora mismo el mundo se reduce a los ojos de su esposa, y no hay nada más que el dorado de su mirada. Ella alza las manos, ofreciéndoselas, y él las toma entre las suyas, acercándose hasta tenerla a un suspiro de distancia. Se miran, se miran a los ojos pareciendo contárselo todo sin palabras, como si esta vez ambos fueran conscientes de que sus ojos siempre han hablado por sus corazones…

Desde la otra butaca, con el vaso de licor aún intacto en las manos, Kuon les contempla con una punzada de dolor en el pecho. No es envidia, ni celos, o al menos no del todo, pero sí que envidia lo que tienen, la forma en que sanaron juntos de sus heridas. Construyeron una familia, alzándose sobre las cenizas, afianzaron los lazos que los unían y encontraron el amor en el proceso. Él, el cielo lo sabe, solo hace bien poco que empezó a salir de sus noches negras y de manos tintas en sangre… Pero se alegra, de veras que se alegra por ellos, de que al menos algo bueno haya salido de su miseria… Tantas cosas que hizo mal… Tantas…

Una discretita tosecilla rompe la magia del momento. Kyoko y Ren miran a Kuon, frunciendo el ceño, reconviniéndole con la mirada por tal inoportuna interrupción.

Él alza el vaso frente a él, y con el dedo índice señala hacia la puerta.

—No he sido yo… —les dice. Y efectivamente, junto a la puerta de servicio, la misma por la que había entrado antes Kyoko, se encuentra el viejo Sawara.

Este vuelve a carraspear, dándose perfecta cuenta de que ha interrumpido alguna clase de momento privado y familiar. Y por si le quedara alguna duda, la mirada del amo lo decía todo. Mal momento, sin duda.

—Señor —dijo, tragando saliva—, le necesitan en la aldea.

—¿Ahora? —pregunta Ren con evidente molestia.

—Sí, señor —responde el mayordomo—. Al parecer —Sawara miró brevemente a la señora y bajó la mirada—, el molinero ha encontrado a su esposa en posición comprometida con el carretero.

—¿Posición comprometida? —repite Ren, un destello de diversión en sus ojos.

Sawara se remueve inquieto y se mira la punta de los zapatos antes de responderle.

—El doble sentido no fue intencionado, señor.

Kyoko suspira, y Ren levanta sus manos para besarlas. Y ella, cual doncella recién casada, se ruboriza escandalosamente cuando él alza los ojos para mirarla _de esa forma_ mientras sus labios aún están sobre su piel.

—Te veo luego… —dice él, dejando ir sus manos y no queriendo, en absoluto, dejar esa conversación a medias. Pero en fin, es su obligación como señor y como juez de paz. Viene con el apellido…

La puerta se cierra tras Sawara y Ren y de nuevo el silencio solo es roto por el crepitar del fuego del hogar.

Kyoko aún mira la puerta por la que se ha ido Ren pero es bien consciente de que no está sola. Deja salir un suspiro de añoranza y entrelaza las manos. Endereza luego la espalda y se gira con suavidad. Kuon sigue en la misma butaca, con el vaso de licor, pero eso sí, sus ojos también ríen…

—¿Siempre son tan entretenidos los días por aquí?

Ella resopla con algo de hastío, pero luego sonríe.

—Solo con los mal casados…

El significado implícito está ahí, en el aire. Kuon casi puede oírlo, casi puede sentirlo. "No es mi caso". Porque el suyo, definitivamente, es un buen matrimonio. A pesar de no haberse dicho esas dos palabras, lo es, porque hay respeto y compromiso, hay proyectos en común, y mucho diálogo, menos para cierto tema, por lo que parece.

—Kuon… —dice ella. Él ladea la cabeza, a la espera—. ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo?

—Por supuesto —responde él, su voz destilando genuina diversión—. Hoy no he hecho otra cosa.


	10. Chapter 10

Él reconoció el sendero enseguida. Lo había recorrido mil veces, cuando todavía la vida era fácil y Kyoko y él se amaban porque siempre había sido así. Kuu corre delante de ellos, persiguiendo alguna valiente mariposa que se atrevía a desafiar a los últimos días del invierno, con el ladrido de los perros coreando sus risas. Les llegan claras y altas sus carcajadas cuando consigue salvar de un salto un tronco caído. Kyoko lo mira, con los ojos llenos de afecto —como toda madre debería mirar a sus hijos—, e inadvertidamente, se lleva la mano al vientre.

El viejo roble parece el mismo. Ciertamente, siete años no son nada para un ser que perdurará mucho más allá de tus efímeros años en esta tierra, y que seguirá aquí cuando los huesos de los hijos de tus hijos no sean más que polvo.

Kyoko toma asiento bajo su fronda y acomoda sus faldas sin perder de vista a su retoño. Kuon, sin poder evitar el asalto de los recuerdos de esas otras veces —ya lejanas—, cierra los ojos y se sienta junto a ella.

—Kyoko… —dice él, aclarándose la garganta. Pero ella le interrumpe.

—No. Déjalo. Sea lo que sea lo que fueras a decir, ya no hace falta.

—Kyoko… —repite él, esta vez con tristeza en la voz.

Ella cierra los ojos y una sombra de pesadumbre, eco de las tristezas pasadas, pasa rozando su corazón.

—No necesito oírlo, Kuon —le dice, ladeando un poco el torso para quedar frente a él—. Ya hace mucho tiempo que llegué a un entendimiento entre tus razones para irte o quedarte —Kyoko se encoge ligeramente de hombros—. Simplemente, pesaron más las primeras…

—Pero yo no sabía que tú… —comienza a decir él, hasta que la mirada furiosa de Kyoko lo frena en seco.

—No lo digas nunca —susurró en ese tono tan deliberadamente bajo y duro que era casi un grito—. Jamás —Kyoko miró hacia donde su hijo seguía jugando ajeno a su conversación, luchando con un palo contra imaginarios caballeros de zarzamora que portaban espinas en vez de espadas. Y mientras el niño mantiene combate singular, los perros hacen lo habitual en estos casos: contemplar la escena preguntándose si su pequeño amo se ha vuelto loco—. De nada sirve ahora estarse preguntando qué hubieras hecho de saberlo… —Ella deja salir lentamente el aire de sus pulmones—. El momento pasó… La vida, una vida entera, pasó… —Y justo aquí, sus ojos fieros se suavizan, vaciándose de esa dureza de antes—. Kuu ya tiene un padre. Deberías verlos cuando están juntos…

Y de nuevo el silencio. Pero en el pecho de Kuon, se remueve la pregunta que lleva siete años oculta en un rincón oscuro, pero extendiendo sus raíces, nutriéndose de la culpa y el remordimiento, creciendo hasta ser demasiado grande como para ignorarla.

—¿Me odias? —pregunta Kuon, sin darse cuenta del anhelo en su voz.

—¿Odiarte? —Ella le mira escandalizada—. Nunca pude odiarte, Kuon —declara ella, con un suspiro—. Una parte de mi corazón siempre será tuyo… Crecí y jugué contigo, te amé porque era lo único que sabía hacer… Eres parte de mí, eres parte de los recuerdos, en su mayoría felices, de la niña que una vez fui. Me heriste, sí —Él cierra los ojos, deseando que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, deseando que sus acciones no hubieran provocado tanto dolor a aquellos que amaba—, me quebraste de maneras que no sabrás nunca, pero —Y él sabe que aquí viene el golpe de gracia, la ruptura definitiva de sus lazos con la Kyoko que dejó atrás— aprendí a vivir sin ti… Ren me enseñó a vivir de nuevo.

—Él te ha amado siempre… —dice él tras un momento, pensando quizás por vez primera cómo habrá tenido que ser para Ren vivir teniendo a Kyoko tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Ella asiente.

—Me amaba incluso cuando no había esperanza. Me amaba cuando estaba rota —Kyoko calla y deja salir un nuevo suspiro—. Me ha salvado tantas veces, Kuon…

—¿Pero? —agrega él, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—No hay peros, hombre… —protesta ella, y luego añade—. Me enamoré, simplemente me enamoré.

—Se lo debes todo.

—Le debo mi vida, sí… En más de un sentido… —y Kuon sabe que no habla solo de un corazón roto o de una honra mancillada—. Pero —Kyoko agita la mano en el aire—, esta vez sí hay un pero —Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron, agradecidos por el respiro de seriedad de la broma compartida—, no lo amo por ser un padre ni un esposo, no te confundas —Los ojos de Kyoko se llenan de ternura, y una sonrisa suave e inconfundible adorna sus rasgos—. Lo amo por ser quién es, con sus luces y sus sombras. Lo amo porque cuando yo caigo, él es mi fuerza. Y cuando él flaquea, yo estoy a su lado —Alza la mirada, y lo ve, a Kuon, mirándola, prestando atención a cada palabra suya—. Caminamos juntos en la vida que tenemos, hombro con hombro. Juntos, Ren y yo... —Kyoko acaricia con el pulgar la sencilla alianza que lleva en la mano izquierda desde hace siete años—. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

La fría brisa agita las hojas del viejo roble, y el susurro de los árboles parece decirles que la vida siempre retorna tras el invierno.

—Quiero que sepas que soy feliz, Kuon —le dice, mirándolo a los ojos—. Y espero, y deseo, que un día tú también lo seas…

Él asiente y sus ojos verdes brillan húmedos. _Los hombres no lloran, Kuon…_ Pero su corazón parece aligerarse de una de sus cargas y siente el alma más ligera. Exhala profundamente, vaciando el pecho muy despacio, dejando que el aire se la lleve consigo. No solo es perdón lo que Kyoko le otorga con esas dos sencillas frases. Es también el deseo de que él encuentre su propia felicidad, porque _alguien como él_ la merece. Porque a sus ojos, los de Kyoko, a pesar de todo, _a pesar de él y sus errores_ , Kuon es digno de ser feliz algún día. Luego, cuando cree que podrá hablar sin que su voz le traicione, carraspea, pero aún le cuesta encontrar la voz.

—Se parece tanto a mamá… —dice, mirando al pequeño Kuu.

Kyoko asiente con la cabeza, prefiriendo recordar a la feroz y hermosa Julienna Hizuri, y no a la madre que languideció de tristeza añorando al hijo ausente.

—Pero tiene el encanto de su abuelo —añade ella—. La mitad de las matronas de la aldea le presentan a sus hijas y la otra mitad le dan dulces a escondidas.

—¿De veras? —pregunta él, enarcando una ceja.

—Él nunca dice que no a un dulce… —responde ella, con una resignación fruto de la experiencia, pero sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

Kuon también lo hace, también sonríe contemplando los juegos de Kuu, pero su mirada se torna seria cuando vuelve a hablar.

—¿Podré verle? —Y Kyoko se estremece por el anhelo que escucha en su voz—. ¿Podré regresar?

—Este es tu hogar, Kuon —le responde—. Y siempre serás bienvenido. Verás a tu sobrino siempre que tus pies te traigan de nuevo al norte…

—Mi sobrino… —Sí, el pequeño Kuu _es_ el hijo de su hermano. _Nunca lo olvides, Kuon… Así debe ser…_ Pero luego sonríe y añade—. Y los que estén por venir…

Ella sonríe de nuevo, pero es la suya una sonrisa más brillante, más resplandeciente, porque la dicha se le desborda en la mirada, y posa con suavidad la mano sobre su vientre.

—Sí, y los que estén por venir… —repite ella—. Ahora, si me disculpas —añade, poniéndose en pie y alisando sus faldas—, tengo que hablar muy seriamente con mi marido sobre cierto asunto que requiere su inmediata atención…

—¡Oh! —A sus ojos asoma un destello burlón—. ¿Por casualidad te refieres a esa conversación de antes? —Kuon agita una mano en el aire, con exagerada teatralidad—. Ya sabes, ¿esa sin palabras?

—Sí, a esa misma —responde ella, sin saber si ruborizarse o no _. ¡No todos los días se declara una a su esposo! ¡Ni al revés!_

—¡Kuu! —llama Kuon. El pequeño suelta su humilde palo, enaltecida espada, y acude corriendo.

—¿Sí, tío?

Él se inclina hasta dejar el rostro frente al suyo, y le susurra, como si fuera la más estricta de las confidencias:

—¿Te he contado de aquella vez que me quedé atrapado en un barco en llamas?

Kyoko los mira, su hijo bebiendo de las palabras de su tío, los ojos llenos de asombro y admiración. El tío, contando su historia con pasión, exagerando los ademanes y los gestos, impostando las voces...

El corazón de Kyoko se agita con inquietud tan solo de pensar qué habrá de cierto en esas historias de truculentas aventuras que le cuenta al pequeño. No tiene que haber sido fácil para él volver y enfrentarse a sus fantasmas…

De nuevo un suspiro.

 _Es un Hizuri. Como el brezo del páramo, sobrevivirá al invierno._

 **\- - FIN - -**

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTAS:_**

 _En los países británicos, la alianza de casados se suele llevar en la mano izquierda, y el anillo de compromiso en la derecha._

 _Lamento que en general no les gustara mi solución de los capítulos anteriores (a partir del ocho) para justificar el regreso de Kuon. Pero nunca quise que fuera el villano. Quise que lo_ pareciera _, pero no que realmente lo fuera. Kuon es otra alma que ha sufrido, y a la que aún le queda mucho por sanar. Principalmente, porque está solo, aunque haya sido por propia elección._

 _Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, porque sin duda lo ha sido. Abrazos._


End file.
